Presently, an aircraft remote power supply that powers light source emitters that reside in a light head may require replacement at the same time as the light source emitter assembly. These remote power supplies can be located in a separate sub assembly or on a different circuit card assembly from the light source emitters within the light head. Reasons for this simultaneous replacement are as follows.
1. When the light source has a different brightness level than those originally installed, the new brightness level may require less drive current and/or voltage to maintain the same light output as the older brightness level.
2. When the number of light source emitters in the light head changes.
3. When the drive voltage of the light source changes in the newer light head.